


Beyond a reasonable doubt

by Skrywer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrywer/pseuds/Skrywer
Summary: Alexandria Woods named the one to watch in the fast paced criminal justice system, already one of the best defense attorneys in the state. But can she really save what matters to her the most? High school sweetheart Clarke Griffin. The sweet but stubborn blue eyed perfect human who brings frustration, joy and pure bliss into Lexa’s life. So, what can the young lawyer do when the love of her life is arrested for a with murder all evidence leading to her, giving the prosecution an indisputable case? Well, she has no choice but to turn to the people, her people. Featuring Psychologist wonder Octavia Blake, certified genius Raven Reyes, junior detective Bellamy Blake, and technology wizard Monty Green.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, not sure if I will turn this into a long fic, I do have some ideas where this will be headed but am not sure if anyone's really into it. It will have Lexa and Clarke apart for most of the time but there will be many Clexa scenes too. Let me know if you want more!  
> Thanks :)

Lexa perched on the edge of the couch, papers littering all the surfaces around her. She had always been a messy thinker. Reaching across for the small pile of photographs to her right she heard the front door rattle open. A small smile began to form as she pictured Clarke swaying side-to-side as she tried to flick off her heels while still holding onto a briefcase in one hand and her coat in the other. When they first moved in together Lexa used to tell her just to put something down, but, Clarke always retorted it just added more time before she laid eyes upon on Lexa and that was not okay. Warm fingers lifted Lexa’s chin up and she was greeted with the face which made her stomach still drop to this day. There was no one in the world which Lexa adored more, faults and all.

“Honey I am home.” Clarke spoke softly as she gently moved the papers from Lexa’s hands and placed them on the couch beside them.

“I can see that.” Lexa said. Her expression giving away her amusement and Clarke moved to straddle her. A soft kiss was pressed against her neck before Clarke nudge her way to rest her forehead on Lexa’s shoulder. Automatically Lexa rubbed small circles across Clarke’s back, eliciting a hum of approval. The two sat in silence for minutes just enjoying being back in the same room as each other. With Lexa’s ever advancing reputation in the justice system and Clarke’s near break-through at the biology institution the two hardly had time to maintain daily functioning let alone spend free time together.

“I’ve missed you.” Lexa sighed.

“Me too.” Clarke agreed before sitting up. “But only like a month before I make the breakthrough of my career and you are so close to that promotion! Soon we will be together so much you get sick of me.” Her face had a goofy grin as if she was watching the future versions of themselves spending the evenings together and bickering over the television channels.

“I think you underestimate how annoying you can get; I won’t need much time to get sick of you.” Lexa laughed and in return earned a pillow whacked over her head. Clarke stood, stretching out before padding into the kitchen.

“Hungry?” She called out, already pulling out the necessary ingredients to conjure up Lexa’s favourite, Spaghetti Bolognaise. 

“Starving. I’ll just finish organizing my notes for the trial tomorrow and then will come and keep you company.”

It wasn’t until the pasta was nearly finished and the sauce just had a few minutes to simmer did Lexa enter the kitchen. Pouring two glasses of wine she leant against the counter next to where Clarke worked. She was stirring absently, not really preventing anything from sticking but rather lost in a world which didn’t include Lexa. Not that she minded, she could watch Clarke all day and never be bored, not that she would tell her that.

“Need a hand with anything?” Lexa queried, breaking the trance.

“Grab the plates and I’ll dish up.” Clarke grinned before bumping her hip against Lexa’s.

Dinner was delicious, Lexa was jealous of how her girlfriend always managed to produce something amazing within a short time frame, she was lucky to boil water. Clarke leaned over to wipe a smear from Lexa’s chin, which long ago would have been embarrassing, but after nearly ten years together, it was only natural.

“How was your day?” Lexa asked, catching Clarke with a mouthful. “Sorry.” She laughed at the eye roll Clarke gave before dramatically trying to chew faster.

“Pretty good, we are still just collecting data but it’s looking like it will give the results I was hoping for so it won’t be long before we are pitching the ideas to pharmaceutical companies.” She beamed. “Any exciting cases come in today?”

“Not really, but I don’t really want to jinx it know do I?”

Just as Clarke went to reply Lexa’s phone buzzed and Carrie Underwood’s Church Bells started to play, meaning it could only be one person. Anya. Knowing of Lexa’s aversion to country music, Anya choose her own ringtone, claiming it would mean Lexa have to end her suffering by picking it up. She pretended not to hear Lexa say that she could always just silence her phone, no, her sister loved her too much for that.

“Do you mind? You know how much country gets to me.” Lexa asked, already half out of her seat. Clarke just nodded before picking up their plates to start washing up.

“Hey Ahn, what’s up?” Lexa asked cheerily, pacing the divide between kitchen and dining area. “The news? What channel? Okay, I’ll watch it but I don’t see why you can’t just tell me- oh she hung up.” Lexa sighed as Clarke looked up from the sink.

“Leave them, I’ll do it just after I watch the news. Apparently somethings happened.”

Clarke dried her hands on the towel before following Lexa into the living room. It only took a couple of seconds before both girls wore similar expressions, mouth open and eyes wide. Across the screen rolled pictures of a car crash where the tree had obviously won. The screen cut back to the lady who delivered the final blow which sucked all the air out of Lexa’s lungs.

_“And if you are just joining us tonight I will give you a summary of what we know so far. The driver and only passenger of the car crash earlier this afternoon was notorious business barbarian Nia Quinn. It has just come in that she died at the scene and foul play has not been ruled out. Known for her vicious judgements leaving many people without jobs across the city and questionable involvement in the 2000 scandal…”_

“Lex, baby, hey. Look at me. Breathe with me.” Clarke’s voice resonated with Lexa. She shook her head slightly before realising she had stopped breathing, head dizzy. A soft hand lifted her own and pressed it against Clarke’s diaphragm. “In time with me, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Slowly her breathing become regular and her senses returned to normal. It was not what she expected the news to be. She felt betrayed Anya couldn’t tell her but she also knew she couldn’t if it was her that knew first.

“Thank you.” She breathed out. Reaching she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and scrunched her eyes shut. She wasn’t mourning the death of Nia Quinn but scrambling to shut the lid tightly on the box which even hearing her name broke open, one she fought so hard against long ago. But she was stronger now than she was at sixteen, she could look after herself but she didn’t have to, not when Clarke around.

“Maybe we should have an early night.” Clarke suggested as she kissed Lexa’s head.

“I’ll just make a cup of tea first, want one?” She replied.

“No it’s okay, I’ll do the dishes and then bed.” Clarke led the pair into the kitchen, she never liked losing contact with Lexa when she was down, she was always afraid she would close up so tightly like before that she couldn’t ever be unwound.

Hesitantly she let go of the taller girl’s hand and scrubbed at the pot sitting in the soapy water. The kettle started to stir into life just as Clarke drained the water. She was planning on leaving the plates sitting in the dishrack to put away tomorrow, they could wait. A loud banging interrupted the girls’ thoughts and Clarke made a move to the front hallway.

“It’s probably Anya, you’re okay for her to come in?” Clarke asked as she walked backwards towards the door, soap suds on her work shirt.

“Yeah of course, I am okay.” Lexa smiled as she reached up for her favourite teacup Clarke had brought her for Christmas a few years ago.

Clarke swung open the door ready for the flurry of limbs rushing past her to find Lexa. So it was surprising when the two people on the other side did not attempt to enter but rather stood up straighter in the same spot.

“Clarke Griffin?” The bald man asked.

“That’s me, how can I help you?” She asked, puzzled. Maybe something at work had gone wrong.

“You can come with me ma’am. You are under arrest for the murder of Nia Quinn. Anything you do or say can and will be held against you in a court of Law. You have the right…” But the sound of his voice drowned out as the shorter of the two police officers reached out, twisting her arms behind her, imprisoning her in tight metal cuffs. Her mind raced and she started to shake, ignoring the guiding hands away from the door she began to yell. The cold metal nipped at her skin as she struggled in the officer’s grip.

“Lexa! Please, I don’t know what’s- Lexa please. No.” She was sobbing, choking while trying breathe.

Lexa heard the deep voices from the front door but over the kettle couldn’t make out the words. But Clarke’s panicked voice she could have understood from a thousand miles away. Clarke was in trouble, she needed her. Racing she slid around the corner of their apartment and out the front door. Clarke was at the end of the hallway already, one officer pulling her along. The other stood in front of her.

“What do you think you are doing to her?” Lexa yelled, her own panic shooting through the roof. But she was smart enough to know not to do anything stupid, she couldn’t help if she was sitting in the cell next to Clarke.

“She is our prime suspect for the murder of Nia Quinn and we already have enough to charge her. If you wish to see her, you will organise that through her attorney.” He informed her as if it was a routine day, not like her whole world had just crumbled.

“I am her attorney.” Lexa retorted, eyes burning into the man.

“Well I suggest you drive to the police station because your client is going to need you.” He stated before turning on his heel and marching away.

Her fear manifested in anger as she lashed out at the front door. Teaspoon still in hand she could hear the kettle whistling over her heavy breathing and screaming thoughts. Clarke. She has to save Clarke.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but upload the next part. This story is going to be quite angsty. I don't know much about the whole justice system, only from tv but will give it my best to stay accurate. Thank you to anyone who is reading and I'll try making it good!

Her feet dragged across the carpet, trying to anchor her body against the force of the officer’s grip. It was a mistake. She needed Lexa, not the lawyer but the love of her life. Time dripped painfully slowly as they neared the corner which would hide her body from view of their shared apartment. An instance before they took the step around the bend she heard her, Lexa was coming to save her. However, the moment they were out of sight time blurred and she became trapped inside her own mind.

Clarke took no notice of the crazy lady in number 717 slyly watch her escort from a cracked front door. She missed the watchful eyes of the lobby occupants and the whispers which followed her. Her head dropped lower, tears running down her cheeks, staining her blouse. It was as the pair moved through the glass doors and onto the pavement that Clarke realised she was barefoot. The cool cement awoke her from the daze of disbelief.

“I haven’t done anything. I demand my lawyer as soon as we get there.” She said boldly, like she wasn’t scared senseless.

The officer placed a hand on her head before guiding her into the back of the squad car. It was only a minute before the second man joined them and the car pulled away from the curb. It was nearly impossible to sit so her hands weren’t being rubbed against the metal bracelets. Sighing she leaned against the doorframe trying to count the stars. Tears began to pool in her eyes again. She had to be stronger than this. It was only a misunderstanding. She would arrive at the station and Lexa would be waiting, forms in hand for her release. They would laugh about how the police thought she was responsible for the death of that horrible woman and she would fall asleep with Lexa’s shirt fisted in her hand like every other night.

But tonight was not like any other night. The lights inside the garage they pulled into made Clarke squint. Straightening up as she exited the car she set her shoulders back and jaw tight. No one was going to make Clarke Griffin a fool tonight. She didn’t know how they had gotten it all so wrong but she would just explain she was innocent. The two men led her down a series of corridors until she was ushered into a small interrogation room. One hand was released and that cuff was attached to the table giving her enough leeway to sit on the edge of a rickety chair.

As a child she was a daydreamer, she could pass hours staring into the distance conjuring up fantasies of other lives she may have once lived. But time is a funny thing, some days it disappears faster than she can blink and other days it seems to linger, clinging to every surface. In the moment waiting for Lexa to arrive, that was the slowest time she had ever experienced. The only company in the room was the obnoxiously loud clock and faint sound of phones ringing. She lifted her head off the desk every five minutes for two hours. Surely Lexa would have made it by now. Before she could ponder further the door swung inwards.

The first thing she noticed about him was his beard. It hid most of his face, making him seem cold and distant but that could have also been attributed to the scowl which radiated ‘hard ass’.

“I am detective Leon Gustus, the man who will be discussing the evidence against you.” He spoke with a gravelly voice before his looming frame sunk into the opposite chair, it squeaked in protest.

“I wish to have my lawyer present.” Clarke replied, leaning as far back as the link to the table would allow.

“I understand and they will be allowed to see you in just a moment but first I think we should just have a chat between us.” He smiled, like a predator about to pounce on prey.

“Clarke Griffin, born June the second and I work for Mount Weather Biological Medical Research. That’s all I am required to give you and I now want to see my lawyer.” She said calmly, holding out that soon see will see Lexa.

“Very well.” He huffed, organizing his papers and standing up. “But I guess you can wait until morning, when it’s normal business hours.” He smirked before leaving her stunned and alone in the room once again. She wanted scream out that she was sorry, that she would tell him anything to help. But she was exhausted. Her head involuntarily hung down as the door opened again.

“Clarke.” The voice was male but it wasn’t hard and stern rather comforting. Looking up she saw the one person who she knew she could trust in here, Bellamy Blake.

“Bell.” She croaked out. He crouched down, moving the loose strands of hair off her face. His hands were gently, the opposite of how she had been treated in the last few hours.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He whispered stroking her arm as tears ran down her cheeks.

“I am not weak. I need to stop crying.” She sniffed.

“No, you are not weak.” He agreed. “You’re just a little scared. But it’s okay. I’ve seen Lexa, she is going mental out there.” They both let out a little chuckle at that. “But Gustus, he is saying that he isn’t going to let her see you. That they can hold you for twenty-four hours without questioning you and that you don’t need your lawyer to sit in a cell.”

“That’s not how it works!” She exclaimed.

“I know.” His brows knitted together as he stood again. “But I am only a junior here, I have no say. Apparently someone up the chain is pressuring them to play hard.” He rubbed at his chin.

“Okay, that’s okay.” She nodded. Having time to rationalise her situation, it’s just a mistake and Lexa is the best Lawyer there is to make it all go away.

“Well, I am actually here to take you to a holding cell, you are going to love your cell mate.” He smiled a little before reaching to unlock her cuffs.

“You can leave them off, you know me, I am no criminal.” She laughed awkwardly, trying to feel normal.

“Okay.” He agreed before using a guiding hand out into the hallway. The corridor opened into a wide room where the front desk was visible before narrowing and leading to the cells. Clarke looked out towards the front, feet still moving steadily forwards. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s who was slumped in a waiting room chair. The brunette jumped up and ran towards the locked glass door. Clarke lifted her first finger to her mouth and kissed it before pointing to the roof. It was a gesture which conveyed love, something Lexa used to do after scoring in football to honour her mother. She hoped she understood the meaning. _I love you._

Lexa smiled, copying the movement before resting her hand on the glass door. _I’m here._ But before Clarke could try to relay another message they had passed into the next half of the corridor. They came to a stop in front of the first cell, usually woman and men were kept separate but Clarke was grateful that today they were breaking the rules. Leaning against the far wall, head lolled to the side, was Jasper.

The sound of the door shutting behind her startled the sleeping boy and he jolted awake.

“Clarke?” He slurred trying to sit up.

“Hey Jas, drunk and disorderly again?” She asked before sliding to floor next to him. He merely nodded, face sombre.

“I am so sorry Clarke.” He sobbed, taking her by surprise.

“Woah, Jasper. It’s okay. We all understand how hard Maya’s death hit you. You needed to grief and maybe alcoholism isn’t the best way but we are still your family.” She gushed trying to console her apparently distraught cellmate. He must have been on some strong stuff tonight.

“It’s all my fault.” He mumbled.

“It was a genetic heart condition. This isn’t your fault.” But it was a waste of time, he was fast asleep.

“I guess I’ll take the bed then.” She laughed before shuffling over the thin mattress. She shut her eyes but the lights were still on outside and she could hear the bustle of the office. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've written a little ahead of this, I know what I want to happen it's getting it down into a story that's hard. This is going to be way more angsty than I first realized so apologies. Secondly, thank you to whoever is following the story and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Thirdly, I really don't know much about the court processes so I am just going to make it up to fit my story and so the inaccuracies may annoy some.   
> You can find me at shinning-blue-eyes.tumblr.com if you ever want to give me tips or something you hope to see.   
> Thanks again!! :)

“Lexa?” Anya called out, opening the apartment front door. Lexa sat propped up against her arm, half drunken bourbon on the counter. “Okay, come on you. Let’s get your act together.” She scolded lightly. Lexa looked up, eyes red rimmed and dark circles underneath.

“They kicked me out at four.” She sulked before draining the crystal glass and stumbling out of the stool. Anya reached out a hand to steady her.

“Enough Lexa.” She commanded, stepping forward. “She needs you. We all have shit to deal with, but Clarke needs you and you don’t get to crumble, not before you even know the facts.” Lexa couldn’t meet her sisters gaze. She knew she was right, but she was all too happy to turn to the bottle once again, the habit coming back easily. Glancing up she saw the sparkle of glitter across her sister’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Pulling at the buttons of her blouse she stumbled towards the shower. The hot water cascaded down her back as she pressed her hands against the cool glass, breathing in even patterns. _You can do this Lexa, head over heart. You aren’t sixteen. It’s not your mother. You can do this._

After several minutes of self-rehearsed mantras and the warm steam she felt ready. Drying off she searched for a power suit, something which she reserved for bigger clients. It conveyed intelligence, power, and dominance. Scraping back her wild curls she pinned them into a suitable bun and applied light makeup. Opening the adjoining door to the bedroom she picked up a small briefcase, checking for a notepad and her favourite pen. With a bit of a struggle she pulled on low set heels and strode into the lounge.

Anya lay across the couch, one leg hooked over the back, scrolling through the television channels. She released a pent up breath, her sister was back. She had always been there to help Lexa, through their mother’s arrest and accidental death but it always had been harder for the younger woods sibling.

“Well then. Let’s go save the day. I always wanted a sidekick.” Anya deadpanned before jumping up, grabbing her leather jacket and an apple.

Lexa suppressed an eye roll before following the taller girl out. The drive was lightly humorous and Lexa was glad she had been blessed with having Anya. She was sarcastic and some say unethical but she was the best sister in the world and no one would ever make Lexa think otherwise.

“Do you want me to stay?” Anya asked. “But I might sleep in the car, I haven’t yet.”

“No go home, sleep. I’ve got this.” She smiled tight lipped. She passed Anya a wad of bills to grab a cab and thanked her once again.  Stepping out of the car she smoothed her jacket down before striding towards the police station.

“Alexandria Woods, attorney for Clarke Griffin.” She said calmly but with authority. The young woman clicked away at the computer before buzzing the door open. Lexa followed her through the office space and towards the small rooms in the back.

The room was bland, the artificial light making it depressing. But it was private. Lexa sat, then stood. She wrung her hands together. Walked from one wall to the other. Just as she sat again the door opened and an officer ushered Clarke in before closing it behind her. They both froze staring at one another.

“Hi.” Clarke spoke up. It urged Lexa on and she rushed across the room to fold her girlfriend into her arms. She smelled of sweat and faintly of strawberry shampoo but Lexa didn’t care.

“I’m sorry. I nearly lost myself but I am here. I am going to fix everything, I promise.” She gushed, leaning back to look into her eyes.

“Hey, no. I am okay. Everything will be fine. Let’s talk.” Clarke assured her before slipping into a chair, holding her hand out to reconnect with Lexa. A little bit of comfort for both of them.

“Okay so well firstly, have they discussed anything with you?” Lexa asked, changing to lawyer mode.

“No, I wouldn’t let them.” Clarke answered, looking proud.

“That’s good.” Lexa nodded. “Well we need to find out what evidence they have and then I will need to build a case to dispute it.”

“What happens next?” Clarke asked, looking for Lexa to take the lead.

“Next, I am going to get you to recall everything you did yesterday and then we are going to work out a system of when it is okay to answer questions. Then, well it’s time to listen to what they have and hopefully not go to court.” Lexa finished.

The two sat for an hour discussing every aspect of Clarke’s day, making sure every minute, every second accounted for. After Lexa had scribbled down the notes and they came up with a simple structure, Clarke would answer if Lexa tapped her finger against the desk, otherwise she would remain silent. Lexa left to fetch detective Gustus and Clarke tried to stop her hands from shaking. This was where Lexa was in her element, to Clarke it was an alien world.

“Miss Griffin. I am going to be honest here.” He began while sitting opposite the pair. “The evidence on this case is strong and the it is already being presented tomorrow morning to a judge. So I am basically here to lay it out for your lawyer.” He stated making the blonde gulp.

“No need to harass my client, detective. Just give us the evidence.” Lexa ordered, pen at the ready.

“Very well.”

He opened up a cream folder and sliding a series of photographs onto the table.

“Pictures of your client entering an area of Mount Weather where she is not assigned. Then placing three vials of the product “Red” in her coat pocket. Before leaving the floor and swiping out of the building for the day. Oh and this was on the same day where two hours later the victim Nia Quinn was drugged with the same chemical leading to her fatal crash.” He explained. Lexa’s grip tightening on the pen.

“We have an eye witness placing Clarke in a heated argument with the victim, plus the record of Clarke’s relationship with you and your dislike towards the client. Lastly, with a warranted search of your car we found two of the three vials”

“That’s bull-“ Clarke began before Lexa cut her off.

“Thank you, we will see you in court.” Lexa said, lips barely parting.

“Court is set for nine, sharp.” Shuffling his papers, he lumbered out of the room.

As the door clicked behind the detective Lexa launched out of the chair. She rubbed at her temples trying to stop herself from yelling at Clarke and making everything worse.

“You may have left out a few details. Important details.” Lexa said.

“Lex, I – that- it’s not all true.” Clarke hung her head.

“Not all true? Clarke you lied to me! That evidence is strong and I was left totally unaware!” She was shouting now.

“Lexa, let me explain.” Clarke pleaded. She stood up and reached out towards Lexa. When Lexa flinched Clarke’s heart broke. “I am not a criminal.” Clarke said. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. “You have to listen!” She yelled back watching Lexa lean against the desk with her hands, face contorted.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She nodded. “I’m scared… What if I can’t save you too.” She whispered before reaching to caress Clarke’s face. Clarke leaned into the touch before reaching up to hold her hand.

“It’s not the same, their evidence isn’t true, I’ll tell you everything.”

The two settled back into their respective chairs and Clarke glanced at the glass wall, it reflected two women, one with dishevelled hair, teary eyes and day old make-up. It took a second to realise it was her own reflection, she avoided looking back up again.

“The pictures are true. If they were thorough they would find quite a few like them. I have been sneaking vials out for a few months now. They’re for…” She paused. “They are for Lincoln.”

“Lincoln… Burrows?” Lexa queried, pen poised.

“Yes. He came to me and said he had gotten into trouble, he had been hanging out with Jasper and Maya at the dropship and he had a moment of stupidity and took something. Turns out it was the Red produced by Mount Weather, somehow it was getting onto the street as a depressant. It’s addictive Lexa, really addictive. He was a mess, and you know his sporting career means everything to him. So I started to ween him off it, we were nearly done, those were the last few I was going to take. Plus I had started to research it and it’s actuall-“

The door swung open and Leon Gutus stood in the frame. Both girls swivelled to face him.

“A judge has looked at our evidence and allowed it into court, there is a second file made up for you waiting at the counter, I will give you two a couple of minutes to wrap up but then I am taking Miss Griffin back to her cell.” He said before shutting the door.

“Clarke, did you fight with Nia, did you see Nia that day?” Lexa asked, she needed to hurry.

“No, I signed out for my lunch break, went and drew in the park for a while before and I was late back so maybe I forgot to swipe back in, but I was there that afternoon. I was in the research lab all day; no one saw me.” With realisation that she had no alibi she felt sick to her stomach. “Check the security camera’s that’s all that could help.”

“It’s okay, that’s good. I have things to start with. I’ll need help but we can... we can fix this.”

Lexa reached up and gently pulled Clarke’s face to hers. Kissing her lips softly she hoped she was conveying all the love she felt to her girlfriend. Clarke sighed and kissed her back, neither trying make it into anything, just needing the contact and reassurance.

“I love you.” Clarke said.

“I love you more.” Lexa replied before standing up. Kissing Clarke’s forehead, she gathered her stuff. “Stay strong baby girl, I’ve got this.”

“I trust you.”

As the door shut behind Lexa both girls let out a long sigh. Each had a difficult twenty-four hours to get through before they had to prevent Clarke from being sent to jail. Lexa’s heels clicked on the linoleum.   Fishing through her jacket pockets she pulled out her phone and tapped quickly while dodging the office obstacles. Her phone made a beep as she read the notification.

_Group S.O.S – Lexa, Anya, Octavia and Monty_

_Everyone meet at my apartment now. I need you._

Never was Lexa one to pray but she couldn’t help clasping her hands together as she trotted across the carpark.

“I know we aren’t on the best of terms. But I need you. She needs you. Please save her.” She muttered. Pulling on her sun glasses she took off across the parking lot. She had to hurry, after all they were in a race against time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective of Octavia and her hunt for evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into exam time now but will try to post at least once, but hopefully twice a week from now. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks

Octavia walked down Lexa’s hallway to be met with a movie scene. The furniture had been pushed to the walls and three large whiteboards were along the back wall, with magnets scattered all over them. Coffee and cans of energy cans littered the kitchen counter top. And paper was placed on every surface available. Lexa herself stood in the centre of it all on the phone, sleeves rolled up and hair falling out of its tie. Anya was perched on a stool sipping at a bought coffee, looking like she hadn’t been to sleep after work yet, her outfit agreed. Monty emerged out of the bedroom rolling a cord behind him to plug into his gear into.

“Well looks I am last to arrive to the party, let’s get started.” Octavia spoke up, drawing attention to her.

Lexa hung up the phone and motioned everyone to the board. She wrote in large letters on the centre, CLARKE. Using the magnets, she pinned up the pictures of her stealing the vials, a picture of dark head girl and a picture of her mother. Written over the unknown girl was the name Ontari.

“Okay, here are the three things we need to work on. This is their eye witness, we need to find out who she is and who’s getting her to lie.” She moved onto the picture of her mother. “We know she used to work with Nia until she was arrested for fraud and that Nia took away our house in expenses, so that makes her a bad person in my books but not Clarke’s. We need to disprove that Clarke held anything against her. Lastly, we need to get Lincoln to step forward.” Lexa paused as Octavia cocked her head.

“Lincoln, my ex?” She asked.

“Yes.” Lexa retold what Clarke had told her, much to everyone’s horror. “We need him to prove that Clarke wasn’t taking it for anyone but him, it will still be theft but it won’t be murder.”

“Well, that’s a lot to do, when’s the trial, a week or so?” Octavia asked.

“We have until tomorrow at nine am.” Lexa replied biting her lip.

“Lexa! We have no time.” Octavia exclaimed.

“Listen here, we have no time but we have no choice.” Anya spoke up.

“Okay, well I will go speak to Lincoln.” Octavia said.

“Monty, you need to get that security tape from Mount Weather, one way or another. Anya we need to comb through all the interviews to do with the death of Mum and make sure Clarke hasn’t said anything directly about Quinn in them.” Lexa ordered, reaching to set up her laptop.

Shrugging on her coat Octavia picked up her car keys and walked towards the door.

“Let me know if you need anything while I am out.” She called back to the group before making her way to the parking garage. Inside her car she phoned Lincoln to organise to meet. They had dated for two years when they were both in college. But they had split once they realised his field hockey career was taking off and she was more dedicated to psychology than ever before. It rang three times before being picked up by his personal assistant. She was hesitant to let Octavia see him but with a little persuasion she had him for a coffee date down town in forty minutes.

She pulled out slowly, her salary had only recently begun to pile up and so her first order of business was to buy a car that wasn’t manufactured before she was born. The traffic was moving slowly but steadily and she made it to the local coffee house, Grounders, early. Touching up her make-up and fixing her hair Octavia tried to ready herself to convince the man to tell the truth. Exiting the silver car, she saw his large frame duck into the store. He had his grey training sweatshirt pulled over his shaved head to give him some privacy around town.

A small bell rang out as she pushed through the opening. Lincoln already had a coffee steaming in front of him while sitting at a round table in the back. Octavia ordered a large latte, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. Walking quickly, she made her way into the dimly lit back and greeted Lincoln with a kiss on the cheek.

“I must say, I am a little surprised to hear that you wanted to meet, Octavia. Have you been well?” He asked, always had been polite.

“I have. Bellamy still asks about you.” She smiled. “But unfortunately this isn’t a social call.”

“Oh? You want my autograph?” He teased.

“Look Lincoln, I know Clarke has been stealing drugs for you to kick your habit.” She said lowly so no one could overhear. He physically recoiled, hand skimming his head before he looked around wildly, making sure no one was looking.

“However you heard that is bullshit. Don’t be saying things like that.” He whispered angrily.

“No Lincoln. I don’t care. I am sure the sporting council would but I am not going to tell them.” Octavia practically growled. How dare he get made for his own mistakes. She knew the pressure sometimes got to players but never thought he’d be one of them.

“You would have seen about Nia Quinn on the news. The lady who owned Ice Nation, the sporting goods chain, and her accident. Well Clarke has been charged with her murder since she was drugged with the same thing you’ve been getting high off.”

“How has that got anything to do with me.” He asked, trying to avoid his secret getting out.

“She was caught stealing drugs for you! You need to go to court and tell them that so she doesn’t go to prison. Prison Lincoln!” She whispered yelled, hands flying in all directions. “Please, Linc, once we were all your family, she is your family.”

“I just- if it got out- I would be done.” He sighed, hands twisting each other.

“It will be a closed court, everyone in there can’t report what happens, you are safe.” She assured him. She wasn’t sure what else she could say to him. He had money, he had fame, he had everything. She couldn’t offer anything to him but the truth.

“I’m sorry Octavia I just can’t risk it. My career is my life.” He said, standing up and pulling the hood up again. As he was rushing between the tables she stood up and spoke across the room.

“Yeah and prison may become Clarke’s life.” He gave one last glance as he reached the door before stepping out of sight. She gathered her belongings and jogged out of the store.

“Fucking crap.” She swore as she eyes the pink slip stuck to her cars window. She couldn’t go back to Lexa without anything, she wouldn’t handle seeing the pain in her eyes. So as she yanked the paper off her car she held the phone to her ear. It rang nearly to the answer machine before she picked up.

_Hey O, did he agree?_

“Not exactly, but I am working on it.” Octavia admitted. “But I was wondering if you could give me the eye witnesses name, I will need to prepare my psych interview with her.”

Messily scribbling the name down on the back of the ticket she hung up and prepared to drive to the city library where she could use the free wifi. Glancing at the name again, _Ontari Black,_ and couldn’t help how familiar that sounded. The honk alerted her to the light change and she waved a hand.

“Yeah, yeah.” She muttered, turning the corner and pulling into a parking lot. The old library stood three stories high and as a teenager was one the places Octavia loved to come. The psychology of people had always intrigued her, ever since she began to wonder what drove her mother to lock her in a cupboard for punishment. She studied psychology and recently gained her PhD in social interactions. Her job officially was to research new concepts and ideas but last year the court system had also hired her to complete psychology tests on witnesses and analysis situations.

She settled at a long table in the main hall, opening her laptop and starting off with a simple google search. Nothing much came up when she put in her full name. A phone number and address, which Octavia took down readily. With the exception of information about O. Black enterprise, nothing on Ontari came up. She tried a few official government sites but again came up empty. She was about to give up and cut her loss, having to face Lexa with nothing she saw the bottom link.

_Nia Quinn rumoured to be mother to local high school student._

Clicking the site excitedly, Octavia skimmed through the report. It was a small news agency which shut down years ago. It was dated just after the scandal involving Lexa’s mother and the investigation into Nia’s involvement. They had apparently found proof of her giving up a child who was now thought to be Ontari Black. The article may have been bogus, it certainly did not gain traction since of the low status of the paper and lack of internet back then, but it was something. It was too likely to be a coincidence that years ago the paper made a link between the two and now there was another one.

Packing her laptop into its bag and racing out of the library, Octavia rang Lexa once again.

_Yes?_

“Make sure everyone is at your apartment. You will never guess what I have just found!” She practically yelled down the phone before running to her car.

Octavia couldn’t believe how much her luck had just changed.


	5. Authors Note

When the ending of exams I was getting ready to post lots on this fic. But it is very angsty and I don't think I will be doing it for a few weeks. Sorry if anyone is following closely but the with the recent election I don't think more negativity is for the best. 

I am not from the USA and am personally being affected by the outcome and so I cannot even begin to imagine how those living there are feeling right now. So, I thought I could spend my time trying to fluff and happiness as for some it may be the only place they can find it. I am planning to start a new fic which will just be fluff and cuteness so if you have anything you want to see let me know. 

And to those affected by this outcome please know that the rest of the world is behind you and supporting you. We accept you and love you. If you feel that you cannot talk to anyone when you need it, my inbox is always open. Feel free to get into contact about anything anytime at shinning-blue-eyes.tumblr.com - note I am from New Zealand so my replies might be at odd hours. 

 

 


End file.
